<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Blood by SaluWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085735">New Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaluWriter/pseuds/SaluWriter'>SaluWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fights, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Infinity War, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaluWriter/pseuds/SaluWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was pissed, he couldn't contain his anger anymore. After what he endured alone, to come back home, STILL alone? He was just about done with the universe hating on him. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>So what if something different happened when Tony came back from floating in space? Something else causes him to lash out at Steve, this time not just because he was left behind...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind this universe still has his arc reactor in his heart, and instead, he has an upgraded version attached over his reactor like a shield.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said we’d lose…”</p>
<p>He breathed sharply, “You said… <em>We’ll do that together too</em>.”</p>
<p>Tony’s weak limbs shuddered as he took a small step forward, anger continued to pulse through the man, coursing through his veins. He was done. He was done with this bullshit of a team- he was done.<br/>
Steve only stared back at him, displaying no emotion to him. No remorse, no regret, he just gazed silently back at him.</p>
<p>It irritated the billionaire even more.<br/>
“You said that… but guess what Cap…” His hand patted softly against his side, which curled in his frustration.</p>
<p>“We lost… A-And y-you weren’t <strong>there</strong>.”</p>
<p>He took another step forward. </p>
<p>His friend must have realized something was going to go wrong, because not a second later Rhodey stepped in between, grabbing Tony by the shoulders and pushing him gently. Tony persisted though, even in his weak state he continued to fight. </p>
<p>He gestured towards Cap, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Still, he didn’t even flinch.<br/>
“Still after the fact... We’re the Avengers?”</p>
<p>“Tony…” Rhodes sighed and urged him back gently once again. The man cursed under his breath and looked directly at his friend. Friends were supposed to agree right? Why wasn’t he agreeing- why was he fighting him- why was Rhodey fighting him.</p>
<p>He grunted and pushed forward again.</p>
<p>“We’re the Avengers, right? Not the pre-vengers,” he asked bitterly, his teeth ground against one another, causing Tony’s jaw to stiffen.</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet in the room, except for him and Rhodey - who was trying to calm him down.<br/>
“You made your point just sit down ok-” James started to say, yet it fell deaf against the man’s ears. Tony looked quickly over to Carol, who had the same expression as Rogers.</p>
<p>“I like you-” He pointed to her, causing her to raise an eyebrow at the sudden change. The man felt relief, she showed emotion- she showed recognition that he was talking. He liked that.</p>
<p>“We need you- You’re new blood.” He made sure Rogers caught what he was implying. <em>New blood…</em><br/>
“Not fucking old- <em>frozen bl</em>-”</p>
<p>“Tony.” </p>
<p><br/>
The man shook his head and shoved Rhodey away. His friend lifted his hands and backed away, letting Stark get dangerously near the soldier.<br/>
“You’re just a bunch of tired old- I got…” His hands fisted in front of him, shaking in fury.</p>
<p>Tony breathed deeply before he jabbed a finger at Steve’s face. His stilled appearance still didn’t change. He wanted it to change. He wanted him to fucking show something. After what he’s seen… he needed a reaction out of Steve Rogers. He needed a true reaction- something that showed that he felt guilty.</p>
<p>There was still nothing. No change, no shift, no movement- nothing.</p>
<p>“I got nothing for you Cap- I got no options, no maps, no coordinates. Zero. Zip. <strong>Nada</strong>. No trust- <strong>liar</strong>.” He whispered out to him as if the sentence was just for his ears only.</p>
<p>“Tony-”</p>
<p>Anger flashed through Tony as he scoffed, looking at Steve as if he were some piece of shit on the road. “It’s Tony now?”</p>
<p>The blond sighed before he shook his head, “No Tony I-”</p>
<p>“What. Is it an apology? Cause if it isn't that I don’t want to hear it-”</p>
<p>That seemed to rile up the man. His stern face finally melted away. Steve Rogers schooled expression formed into frustration. The frustration that the billionaire wasn't shutting up. Tony glared.<br/>
“We all fought hard down there Tony. We all fought and we all lost-”</p>
<p>“And you told me no matter what we will do anything as a team…”</p>
<p>Tony breathed out a cold laugh and gestured around the room, “Point-Break and Brucey here decided to go on vacation…” He pursed his lips as he clasped his hands together. Thor didn't bother to look up from where he was still sitting, yet the scientist's eyes shifted, holding some form of regret. Steve sighed and tried to stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Tony only jerked his body back, as if the man’s touch burned him.</p>
<p>“Vision went M.I.A. along with-”</p>
<p>“Tony-”</p>
<p>“You take Falcon, Nat, and Hawkeye away from me-!”</p>
<p>Steve huffed out a tired sigh, he rubbed a hand over his face before trying to continue once again, “It wasn’t like-”</p>
<p>“And then you… You. Leave. Me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to leave! But you weren’t listening to me!”</p>
<p>Tony threw off his glasses as it clattered to the floor, “You weren’t either Rogers! And the only people who decided to start a family with me are now gone!- Cause we fucking lost. If we were together, none of this would have happened!”</p>
<p>There was silence in the room. A silence that was too unbearing. Tony's fists shook as he started to look down to the floor, he suddenly wished he wasn’t alive at the moment. He suddenly wished he never chased after the donut ship. If he hadn't, he would have been with Pep before she dusted, and the kid would have-<br/>
“... You’re not the only one to lose people Stark. We all know how you feel…”</p>
<p>His head snapped up to look at the blond man, his gaze was murderous.<br/>
“No… You don’t.”</p>
<p>“Tony we-”</p>
<p>“I LOST MY WIFE ROGERS! I lost the one woman who didn’t want me as a billionaire- as a hero. Just me! I lost her and I wasn’t even there to be- just there for her!”<br/>
He breathed deeply, his shaking hand rested on his head, pulling his hair, “And… A-And then my inter- Kid….”</p>
<p>Bruce breathed sharply, “You had a kid?”</p>
<p>Tony yelled, he felt it was too much. He wanted everything to- he just wanted a peaceful life. Why did the world have to hate him so much at the moment- heck why did the world have to hate his life? His weak hand slammed on the table beside him, making the biologist jump.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes! I HAD a kid! A kid who died in my arms- his last thought thinking he wasn’t fucking strong enough to beat…” He stopped and inhaled quickly, trying to recover his breath.</p>
<p>Steve and a few others raised their eyebrows, “In your arms?... Back at Ti-”<br/>
The blond man was cut off by Natasha, who was starting to looked just as shocked as the rest.</p>
<p>“Peter Parker...”</p>
<p>Tony looked up with tired eyes at his old friend. Her eyes softened as she continued to gaze back, speaking softly.</p>
<p>“Or… more known as Spider-man.” She finished softly. </p>
<p>Tony swallowed harshly. He felt a wave of tiredness rush over him. He looked around to see sad stares from everyone until his eyes met with the soldier…</p>
<p>It was only filled with surprise…</p>
<p>The billionaire was confused at the expression at first, but sudden recognition slowly formed onto his features…<br/>
He was shocked because Tony had a kid…</p>
<p>He was shocked Tony had a kid. He was shocked that Tony was able to HAVE a kid...<br/>
His brows furrowed together.</p>
<p>“Tony-”</p>
<p>“Rogers… you… you…”</p>
<p>He reached for his chest and pulled off the nanotech casing, revealing his glowing arc reactor, the frame crusted with blood. The Mark 50 shell glowed brightly in his hand, his fingers dared to crush the object. He scoffed and grabbed Steve’s hand harshly, before he slapped the shell onto his hand, causing him to look confused.</p>
<p>“You’re just… a …” </p>
<p>Tony looked up and bared his teeth, his eyes not breaking away for a second.</p>
<p>“You take this… You find him… You fucking…” </p>
<p>His eyes squinted, as his voice reached a lower tone, his eyes only showing hatred towards the man. Steve blinked.<br/>
“You f-fucking will be terrified of h-him… s-so y-you put this on … you<em><strong> hi-ide-!</strong></em>”</p>
<p>Tony impulsively took another step forward, wanting to try and shove the man away to finish off his argument. Yet his vision swam around him, the lights became too bright and it flooded his vision. He felt strong arms brush against him before he felt the cool tile of the floor hit him.</p>
<p>He blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is how it ends, one of my old ideas that I thought it was good enough to post!</p>
<p>Anyways<br/>hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
<p>(Btw for those who liked "Big Boys don't cry", you may have noticed it got deleted. That's cause I'm reworking it and decided to finish the story then upload the full thing on here, so you guys can read it all in one go :) )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>